Cazadora
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Hasta que su condena esté saldada, andará con la frente en alto y los ojos fijos en la oscuridad de su interior para dar caza a aquellos semejantes a ella, hasta matar al hombre que odia y ama, será solamente una cazadora.


**Hola, ha pasado un rato desde que he andado por aquí jejeje, espero sus ambales comentarios Minna-san.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice para FictionPress pero quise adaptarlo al Hitsukarin **** Aun no sé si lo hare serie o no, pero esto bastara para hacer saber que ya estoy bien y que pronto regresare a FF con mucha más fuerza.**

**Dedicado a **Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**, una de mis mejores amigas en FF y también una gran escritora a la cual respeto y a quien le debia su regalo de cumpleaños siento la demora Sky-chan ;) **Darkmoon00 **La más fiel de mis amigas FF y lectora, la AMO con amor jarocho sí señor, si no fuera porque no soy lesbiana le propondría matrimonio :D **Hope Kibou Esperanza **Otra fanficker que AMO con locura, como una vez dijiste contigo estoy en un triangulo amoroso muy difícil, entre tú y Dark-chan estoy perdida,** Michi Noe **Gracia por seguirme, te quiero mucho amiga**.** Por ultimo **llaulli** Es con quien mantengo mas contacto y a quien aprecio con todo mi corazón.**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach** NO **es mío, Tite Kubo no me lo va a dar, pero algún día lo hará.

* * *

**.**

***~Cazadora ~***

**.**

* * *

**S**iempre se ha sabido que el único sentimiento más fuerte que el amor es el odio, así como milagros increíbles pueden pasar a causa del amor, tragedias indescriptibles son obra del odio, dos sentimientos situados en los indelebles puntos contrarios de una balanza, uno atado al otro, inquebrantables, soberbios, más duros que un pedazo de granito, así son estos sentimientos. Sin importar cuánto amor exista, si este por cualquier mínima razón se rompe, los corazones de esas personas quedaran retorcidos y podridos hasta la más pequeña de sus células; es una regla absoluta.

Si existe amor, existirá odio.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que a pesar de que su corazón estuviera desbordando de amor por él, también lo hacía de odio. El estúpido concepto de "amor/odio" quedaba irónicamente lustrado en ella. Cada poro y vena de su frio cuerpo moría de amor por él; cada membrana y neurona de su oscuro ser gritaba de odio por él. Ambos estaban grabados con fuego en su alma, condenada a amarlo, obligada a odiarlo. Quizás hubo un tiempo en el que su mente pensó en el "futuro" juntos que habrían forjado si él no le hubiera arrebatado todo lo que más quería, ese mismo futuro con el que soñaba día tras día cuando solía preparar las cosas para salir a vender chocolate y ganar algo de dinero para su pobre familia, para las medicinas de su adorada hermana Yuzu. Las ilusiones tan tontas que se maquino en su cabeza, ya que deseaba forjar una familia con él, daría todo por regresar a esos días y golpearse por haberse enamorado de un hombre tan horrible.

Él la amaba, pero su forma de demostrarlo había sido tan retorcida que el estomago aun se le hace nudo y las inexistentes arcadas la dejan débil. Después de todo él era nada más y nada menos que Hitsugaya Toshiro el segundo hijo del líder de una casta antigua de vampiros. No, no solo una casta, los Shinigamis son como la realeza vampírica, hermosamente letales y sabios, la perdición de todo ser humano. Así es, un vampiro la amaba y porque la amaba es que aniquilo toda relación que la uniera a los humanos para llevarla con él. Para volverla uno de ellos es que mato a su familia.

¿A caso era eso justo? No, no tenia porque haber inmiscuido a sus pobres y amables padres a su frágil hermana y a su testarudo hermano mayor en todo ese asqueroso asunto, ninguno de ellos merecía haber sido devorado cual animal de engorda por un maldito chupasangre.

No merecían morir, por Dios que no.

Aun le resultaba repulsivo recordar las atroces manchas de sangre que cubrieron las paredes de su modesta casa en las afueras de Karakura, una ciudad donde nevaba 8 meses al año, las pesadillas sobre los cuerpos inanimados de su cálida familia la seguían azorando todas las noches, el grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios al ver a su hermana casi muerta maldecirla la perseguiría eternamente, pero sobre todo aun recordaba la sensación de sus colmillos hundiéndose en la carne de su cuello, succionando hasta la última gota de su sangre, inyectando su veneno para convertirla en una caída de la noche. Jamás olvidaría el momento en que su propio corazón había muerto. Ese mismo en que Kurosaki Karin había quedado reducida a un ser errante en esa no vida que Toshiro le había impuesto, ese instante cuando se había convertido solamente en Karin, una vampira que había jurado desmembrar y quemar hasta la última criatura de su maldita especie, una cazadora que buscaba a una presa en especifico, aun si tenía que convertirse en un perro del infierno, un sirviente de los altos mandos humanos, una escoria andante, aun así ella acabaría con todo vampiro que respirara; solo hasta poder acabar con él. Después de hacerlo, después de arrancarle corazón del pecho y cerciorarse de que Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba en lo más profundo del averno, exterminaría al último vampiro, que no sería otro más que ella misma, se atravesaría el pecho con su propia arma y al fin podría descansar.

Solo había un pero, aun cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro infundía en ella un odio absoluto, también despertaba un amor absoluto.

Y eso era lo que la había conducido a su actual situación, clavada al suelo por un par de estacas de palo santo, con sus armas anti-vampiros destrozadas a un metro de ella, sangre escurriendo de sus muñecas y tobillos perforados. Sometida a la total merced de Hinamori Momo, la hermana de Toshiro.

Una mujer de apariencia engañosamente joven, complexión delgada, largos cabellos caoba, piel blanca y ojos oscuros como la boca de una bestia. Momo la odiaba, la odiaba como jamás había odiado a una caída de la noche, a una impura que deshonraba la sangre ancestral de la familia, detestaba a la mujer que su hermano locamente amaba.

—Eres tan débil-se burló relamiéndose los carnosos labios rojos, ladeó la cabeza con suma elegancia -. Bueno no tanto- reiteró frunciendo la boca al ver los cuerpos de 4 vampiros que habían sucumbido ante la destreza de la cazadora -. Si aceptaras tu naturaleza y te alimentaras de los humanos como es debido, tal vez me abrías podido vencer- sonrió complacida ante su superioridad.

—Jamás lo haría, si yo probara una mísera gota de sangre humana, sería como admitir que soy un monstro, no, retiro eso, sería como admitir que me he convertido en otro tipo de monstro- los ojos negros la observaron sin vida, como un par de piedras ónix.

Momo se puso furiosa, Karin lograba sacarla de sus casillas con tan solo respirar.

—¡Maldita impura!-chilló golpeándola en el rostro, dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla. Respiró agitada, como si le costara controlarse, en cambio la agredida no se inmuto -. No sé qué diablos te ve mi hermano, no eres apta para llevar nuestra sangre por tus asquerosas venas. Solo debería matarte y liberarlo del compromiso sanguíneo entre ustedes, jamás te aceptare como su pareja ¡Jamás!- exclamó como si fuera una niña encaprichada.

—Hazlo si puedes, mátame. Pero recuerda que aunque deje de existir llegara alguien más que tu hermano amara, su corazón nunca podrá corresponderte- dijo estoica y a sabiendas que sus palabras dolerían más que una estaca de palo santo directa al corazón.

Karin sabia que Momo amaba a Toshiro como una mujer ama a un hombre, las relaciones entre hermanos eran comunes en el mundo vampírico y no estaban prohibidas, todo solo para mantener la pureza de algunos clanes.

—¡Perra!-gruñó yéndose contra ella para enterrarle un trozo puntiagudo de palo santo en el vientre.

No cerró los ojos, ni siquiera tembló estaba preparada para morir.

—¡Basta!-ordenó una elegante y potente voz, el cuerpo de Hinamori había salido despedido hacia un montículo de nieve. Hitsugaya Toshiro, hizo acto de presencia en ese instante, saliendo de su escondite donde había observado al borde de su autocontrol como casi mataban a la mujer que amaba, se paró imponente delante de la muchacha herida, mirándola con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos turquesa, sus blancos cabellos se confundían con la nieve que caía a su alrededor.

—¡No te metas en mi camino hermano!-vociferó la castaña completamente histérica saltando grácilmente de regreso. Los cabellos le revolotearon por la anormal rapidez con la que se desplazaba.

—Momo, te juro que si la matas, yo mismo te arrancare el corazón-amenazó con seriedad, la mujer abrió la boca con indignación, incapaz de creer que su querido hermano estuviera dispuesto a matarla por culpa de una impura, de una bastarda asesina de los suyos.

—¿Por qué ella?-preguntó casi llorando de la ira.

—Que la ame no tiene explicación, ahora lárgate antes de que no pueda controlarme y te destroce cada hueso de tu cuerpo por haberla herido-informó sereno. Hinamori apretó los puños, quiso agregar algo más pero casi perforándose el labio por la tremenda mordida que se dio para contener sus palabras, salió corriendo del lugar.

—No esperes que te de las gracias-musitó la morena mirándolo fijamente.

—No lo hago-suspiró sonriendo de medio lado y acuclillándose para retirar las estacas que la mantenía prisionera -. Ha pasado tiempo- comentó calmadamente, sacó con precisión los trozos de madera.

—80 años-repuso sintiendo un picor raro en la base de su pecho.

—¿Tan poco?

—Toda una vida humana en realidad-dijo resentida -. Mi vida.

—Aun me odias ¿Verdad?- susurró acariciándole la mejilla, aprovechó que ella no podía moverse, sí no estaba seguro que perdería la mano.

—Por siempre lo hare.

—Pero también me amas-acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Karin presintió que la sensación que la invadía no la había sentido en décadas.

—Por siempre lo hare- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

—Que contrariedad-entornó los ojos, suspiró y en un rápido movimiento, casi invisible para los agudos ojos de la cazadora, él estampó sus labios contra los suyos, besándola con un infinito amor y dulzura. Llevaba 80 años deseando poder hacerlo. Sintió algo filoso perforarle el costado, abrió los ojos con lentitud y al separarse se echó a reír. Karin lo había apuñalado con una de las estacas -. Tan amorosa- ironizó sacándose el arma del costado y revisándose la herida poco profunda debido a su falta de fuerza.

—Voy a matarte-sentenció ella algo exhausta, después de todo, la pérdida de sangre la había debilitado mucho.

—No es seguro, pero ¿Qué pasara contigo si muero? Tú me amas.

—Naturalmente te seguiré al infierno-tosió y la vista se le nublo -. Te amo demasiado, tanto como te odio.

—¿Me seguirás al infierno?-alzó una ceja y volvió a carcajearse -. Dios, por eso te amo- murmuró acercándose de nuevo, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, bajó el rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron a la altura de su oreja. La morena se mantuvo quieta, era demasiado riesgoso actuar con violencia, por lo que se dejo tocar -. Te daré esto aunque no quieras- su aliento le hizo cosquillas y antes de que si quiera su mente procesara la palabras, él ya se encontraba hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de ella, provocándole una sensación de dolor y adormecimiento instantáneos -. Deberías comenzar a tomar sangre humana- aconsejó sacando sus dientes y lamiendo la herida para que curada rápido -. No siempre te daré mi sangre- sonrió mordiéndose la muñeca y tomando una buena cantidad del liquido vital con su boca, para después besarla y obligarla a beberla.

Ella simplemente no se opuso, dejo que la sangre inundara su boca, llenando sus venas y saciando al más primitivo instinto vampírico que siempre ignoraba. La Sed.

Luego de un rato, el peliblanco dejó el lánguido cuerpo de la cazadora sobre la fría nieve. La contempló antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—¿Te vas?-inquirió adormilada. Su cuerpo no estaba a acostumbrado a digerir rápidamente los nutrientes sanguíneos.

—Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, aun tengo pendientes que resolver antes de morir - contestó sin girarse -. Por cierto, te amo.

—Te…odio.

—¿Ah, sí?

—También… te amo.

—Lo sé, vuélvete fuerte Karin, tan fuerte para liberarnos a ambos de esta eternidad maldita- pidió antes de desaparecer.

La morena miró absorta el sitio donde su masculina figura desaparecio, grabando en su memoria la figura del ojiturquesa ignorando el porque no había insistido para que se quedara, aun era demasiado pronto para matarlo, su corazón se lo dijo. Permitió que la oscuridad se apoderada de sus sentidos y el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Se quedo dormida.

Fue la primera vez que las pesadillas la dejaron descansar, los fantasmas del pasado no regresaron para atormentarla sin piedad, era algo raro y prefería no pensar que había sido a causa del beso de Hitsugaya Toshiro, tal vez en esta ocasión si que se había excedido en la demanda a un cuerpo tan "desnutrido" como el suyo, debía entrenar si quería acabar con todas la sanguijuelas sin la extraordinaria fuerza que la sangre humana proporcionaba, adiestrandp un cuerpo sobreviviente solo gracis a un sustituto animal.

Independientemente de eso, agradeció la paz mental de no haber soñado con nada más que la oscuridad.

Quizás estaba preparada para dar un paso más cerca de la destrucción absoluta de su propio ser. Después de todo el amor y odio que su corazón albergaban crecerían ambos del mismo tamaño, tan grandes y dolorosos que explotarían y la destruirían por dentro.

Pero mientras ese día llegaba, hará todo lo posible para por fin matar a Hitsugaya Toshiro y vengar a su familia, liberarse de las pesadas cadenas que le ataban a un constate circulo de sufrimientos, donde su alma siempre cargaría con la responsabilidad de estar sola y llena de heridas, caminando constantemente entre las sombras, viendo perecer a sus aliados y enemigos, siendo una eterna caída de la noche hasta el día de su muerte.

Hasta que su condena esté saldada, andará con la frente en alto y los ojos fijos en la oscuridad de su interior para dar caza a aquellos semejantes a ella, hasta matar al hombre que odia y ama, será solamente una cazadora.

* * *

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y disfruten de su fin de semana.**

**Nos leemos, Akari se despide**

**Yanne!**


End file.
